


scaredy-cat bin

by vonseal



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Fear, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 14:46:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14215452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vonseal/pseuds/vonseal
Summary: bin was strong and courageous and, apparently, scared of the ocean.





	scaredy-cat bin

**Author's Note:**

> a tumblr prompt and moonrock i actually liked??? wow???

It was rare to see Bin like _this_ , Minhyuk decided. Bin was always headstrong and determined and full of risk-taking behavior. It was always Minhyuk who had to detail the ramifications of Bin's actions. It was always Minhyuk who questioned _why_ they had to ride the tallest coaster in Korea, or _why_ they had to go zip-lining for a second date, or _why_ they had to walk in the middle of the road late late at night.

“Live a little,” Bin always proclaimed.

“I am living,” was always Minhyuk's response as he was coerced into doing whatever strange activity it was that Bin had planned out for him.

Going out on a boat was _one_ of the many crazy activities Bin had planned for their anniversary weekend. He had already completed the hot-air balloon ride and they had already tried the most interesting food Bin could find for them, so, naturally, Bin said, they had to take a large boat out to an island to see the cool sights the ocean had to offer them.

Bin just forgot to disclose that he was apparently scared of the ocean.

Normally, Minhyuk would be ecstatic. To find something that _Bin_ couldn't handle was a feat, in and of itself, and gloating was certainly necessary at times in their relationship. But as he sat his boyfriend down further inside the ship, away from any windows or railings, he realized that now really wasn't the time for _I told you so_ 's. Not when Bin had his eyes squeezed tightly shut and his knees shaking and his breathing harsh.

“Bin,” Minhyuk whispered, sitting down beside him and rubbing his shoulder. “Bin, are you okay?”

Bin nodded his head; despite all the fear he must be putting himself through, he still seemed to long to focus on his boyfriend's words. “Fine,” he managed to blurt out.

“You don't look fine.”

“I'm perfectly fine.”

Minhyuk frowned and smoothed down Bin's frizzy hair. He was sweating now, too; Minhyuk could see droplets collecting at his temple.

“Is it boats, or the ocean?” he asked, trying to remain as casual and nonchalant as possible. After all, if he freaked out, he wouldn't be able to accomplish anything.

Bin peeked through half-lidded eyes and murmured, “Ocean.” And, he seemed to realize Minhyuk was listening to his every sentence, so he continued, “It's...big. And anything could go wrong, Hyuk, an-and I thought it was a fear I had only as a child, I thought I could handle it if I wasn't _in_ the water, but I'm-”

“Shh.” Minhyuk leaned forward and planted a kiss onto Bin's cheek, then smoothed it in gently with his thumb. “You shouldn't have to force yourself to do this sort of thing,” he replied, leaning into Bin's body and wrapping his arms around him. For such a well-built man, it was interesting that _this_ was his downfall; that he hated oceans, out of _everything_ else in the world he faced up against. But Minhyuk could kind of understand. The ocean was large, and a little scary, and if the boat broke down, they would be lost at sea.

He didn't tell any of that to Bin, however. He would understand the fear, but he would do nothing to worsen it. Instead, he just kissed Bin's cheek again, ignoring the people milling about and taking pictures of sights out in the water. For now, for the moment, it was just himself and Bin.

“I spent a lot of money on it,” Bin pointed out, “and now I'm too scared to keep riding it.”

Minhyuk didn't want Bin to feel like he _wasted_ his money on this. After all, Bin had tried to please him so much, and Minhyuk wanted to ensure that Bin, too, enjoyed himself.

“The island has a bar, doesn't it?” he questioned. Bin stared at him curiously before nodding his head, and Minhyuk beamed. “Get drunk, then! And so when we come on the return trip, you'll be too drunk to even be frightened!”

Bin blinked once before letting loose a small smile. He giggled, as well, hiding his mouth behind his hands, and asked, “Would...would you really be okay with that, Hyuk? Me, drunk, and you having to care for me?”

“I like caring for you!” Minhyuk exclaimed. “I just don't get a chance to often because you like to care for yourself.”

“You do care for me, though.” Bin leaned into Minhyuk, holding him close and returning all of the previous kisses. “You make me breakfast in the morning and make sure I get up on time for work. You fold my clothes when I'm too lazy to do it. You take care of all the bills and financial nonsense-”

“I'm still going to teach you how to do it,” Minhyuk warned. That just made Bin whine and hold him closer, and Minhyuk scoffed, “Don't act pitiful now that you know of my plans. You're an adult, and part of caring for you is to _teach_ you. What would you do if I had to leave somewhere?”

“I'd follow you,” Bin mumbled.

Minhyuk knew he would, too. Bin wouldn't ever stay behind and allow him to go by himself. They did everything together; even if it included Bin's worst fear of traversing the water, at least it was done _together_.

“Point is,” Minhyuk continued, allowing Bin to bury his head into his chest (and he wouldn't ever admit to loving the feeling – Bin was typically the big, strong boyfriend who liked Minhyuk to cuddle into _him_ , and Minhyuk loved finally being the protector), “I care for you all the time. And I've cared for you drunk before.”

“Not on our anniversary date, though! It wasn't supposed to be like _this_.”

“You like doing things unplanned.” Minhyuk kissed the top of Bin's head and then smoothed down his hair. “Just think of getting wasted at an island bar something unplanned, alright?”

Bin whined again, and he muttered, “I like doing things unplanned and _together_.”

“I hate to inform you, but one of us ought to be sober for it all. And you know me and my rule about getting drunk in unfamiliar places. I _refuse_ to do it. Not since that one time Myungjun gave the cab driver the wrong directions and I ended up lost in the middle of the countryside.”

Bin laughed, gripping onto Minhyuk's clothes as the boat jostled a bit and as the captain of the small boat began giving out instructions and times. Minhyuk listened, knowing that he was now in charge of their little outing, and he gingerly helped Bin off the boat and onto dry land.

Bin seemed much better now that he was able to stand away from the sea. He held Minhyuk's hand and cleared his throat, eyes instantly searching for a bar.

“Minhyuk?” he mumbled as he and Minhyuk traversed the well-worn path, passing small, local shops of fish markets and artisan crafts.

“Hm?” Minhyuk glanced up at his boyfriend, his scared, strong, courageous boyfriend, and smiled widely. “What's up, Bin?”

Bin grinned right back down at him. “Have I told you I loved you today?”

“No,” Minhyuk admitted, “but I suspect I'll hear a lot of it when you get drunk.”

(He did. And Minhyuk didn't mind one bit.)

 

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you all enjoyed, and if you have an idea for a fic, shoot it past me! im usually busy so i might not get to it, but i DO look at all of them and rlly attempt to write as much as i can! hmu [@vonseal](http://www.vonseal.tumblr.com)!


End file.
